Remote server management in a high-density server system is important but remains challenging. For example, a data center often has a complex network topology. It generally comprises a large number of rack servers each having many servers, in which each server has its independent CPU, network interface, or operation system. To effectively monitor and manage a data center, the server management system requires an efficient and reliable network mechanism that can not only handle high-bandwidth data transmission but also meet the security requirements of the data center.
Furthermore, many existing server management protocols have inherent limitations such as low bandwidth. Accordingly, these existing protocols lack the complexity and scalability required for modern data center management.